


The Acid's fine!

by BorderlineGoodness (LittleTongue)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Multi, Overweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/BorderlineGoodness
Summary: Blast Man, being an impulsive bot himself, decides to take it upon himself to bother Acid Man while he was busy.Judging by his kind demeanor, the dire consequences were severe, and it all started with one little hose...Well, you know what they say, "curiosity blows up the Bot."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Acid's fine!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confess something - I actually enjoy writing stories like this. It's actually a lot better when it wasn't F-Zero, lol.

Acid Man sat quietly in his chair, thinking about what might happen during this time of day, usually because of Blast Man's frequent horseplay. He had just finished up the latest update in Dr. Light's lab, and it went swimmingly well without the exploding Robot Master in sight.  
He was glad, for one thing, but it didn't feel right. If anything, it felt suspicious to him. Acid Man knew Blast Man could be hiding somewhere inside the lab, waiting for the exact moment to blow something up. 'This is irritating!' He thought bitterly, his face scrunched up in disgust. 

The door on the right of the laboratory was standing suspiciously in the walls, the doorknob locked tightly. The chemical-based Robot Master walked towards it and opened it with no hassle. His brother, the aforementioned Blast Man, was hiding silently inside, hoping to scare Acid Man.  
Realization swept over both of them like a cloud and Blast fell out of the closet, face first. He chuckled slightly, trying to cover up the fact that his prank didn't work. 

"Hey, Acid," he spoke nervously, "how are the updates?" 

"Perfect," Acid Man replied, staring sternly at his brother and getting him off the ground. "If you don't stop trying to horse around with me while I work, i will throw you across the room." 

Blast Man dusted himself off, laughing sheepishly. "Oh, c'mon! It's fun to mess around with my science buddy!" He said, walking right up to a giant monitor in front of them. The Robot Masters looked at each other in confusion, unaware of what might come next.  
"Hey, Acid Man," he began, "what's all this on your desk?"  
Each drawn picture was something Blast Man couldn't understand - most of them had represented a large tube filled to the brim with edible liquid, most of them had food inside of them.  
Fear erupted from his throat as he was getting worried for his brother, assuming the worst already. 

He turned to Acid Man who happened to check his clipboard for anymore work that has to be done. Blast Man coughed slightly, trying to get his attention. The chemical Bot was startled by the noise and turned to face him.  
"Oh, those?" He spoke up, looking at the drawings. "Those are what I have been planning for a long time since, well, I decided to tackle something new for a change." 

Half of them had his own brother being puffed up to a balloon with the use of the same tubes filled with food and liquid. They each had some graphic imagery tied to them, while most of them were kept clean.  
Blast Man's face turned red intensely to the point where he looked as if he wanted to explode. "You want to puff me up to the size of a beach ball...?" He stammered nervously, stepping back a few inches away. 

This scared the Robot Master as he began to recollect everything that had happened, being it his brother's fetish for inflating the robotic bellies of his brothers and watching them pop. Should he tell the others about this, or should he keep quiet?  
He didn't want to ruin Acid Man's life, nor did he want to become a victim of this crude escapade, but a mount of curiosity took over as Blast Man took a deeper dive into the chemist Robot's artwork. 

"If you would like to try it with me, we can," Acid Man implied, getting a tube out of the bin and showing it to Blast Man. It was empty and it was disconnected from its resource. He motioned towards a container with edible slime inside of it, laying untouched, and a nozzle on the front. 

Acid Man took the tube and placed the end part onto its nozzle, then gave the other end to Blast Man and instructed him to put it inside his mouth. The chemist Robot turned the switch to the right side and the liquid came flowing through, hitting Blast Man's throat and nearly choking him.  
It burned him greatly, each drop nearly rupturing his gears and bolts. He wanted to scream in agonizing pain, but the tube that pumped him full of multi-colored liquid prevented it from happening. Acid Man stood in the corner of the lab, watching his brother's stomach expand. 

He gasped in air for short seconds, trying to breathe while getting inflated. While this continued, the edible slime began to turn Blast Man's stomach transparent, making it see-through.  
Acid Man saw the color coming from his belly and it was becoming visible, meaning the Robot Master was getting as big as Bounce Man, which resulted in the same liquid dripping out of Blast Man's eyes. The chemist Bot turned off the spray and took the tube out of his brother's mouth, examining his round size. 

The only place that wasn't effected by the liquid was Blast Man's back, so that was only his belly. He turned over and rubbed it sensually, groaning in utter pain and... Satisfaction. 

He actually enjoyed this, more than anything. It filled his curiosity and replaced it with ecstasy, finding out why Acid Man loved this so much. It wasn't the appearance and size that made it so arousing. Instead, it was the thrill he would get from simply getting puffed up.  
"I know I couldn't take anymore," he purred, "but that felt great. We should do this again sometime."  
Acid Man set the tube down on the desk and disconnected it again. He looked triumphantly at Blast Man's inflated belly, seeming quite happy. 

"As much as I enjoyed experiencing this with you, I think you might need to empty out before you walk out of here. Dr. Light would be disappointed if your stomach exploded into colorful slime." 

For each time he rubbed his overly large stomach, it all came down, returning Blast Man's natural state to normal. A satisfied smile crossed his face, and he looked directly at Acid Man. They both exchanged glances, while he kneels down and gently caresses his brother's red, robotic "hair."  
Blast Man became skinny again and rested calmly on the floor. Acid Man carried him off the ground and hugged him gently, comforting him from the most painful, but enjoyable experience he had. 

Staring into his chemist brother's eyes, Blast Man wondered if, they ever do this again, Acid Man would be into force feeding, too.


End file.
